If Only
by Hana-Phantom
Summary: La violencia escolar es el pan de cada día en la vida de Aiko Miyano, incluso mucho antes de que un desafortunado accidente pusiese su vida patas arriba, pero su deseo por enmendar sus errores le hará tener una nueva oportunidad para conocerse a sí misma y comprender quién es en realidad, luego de que por casualidad se encontrase con un curioso dúo casi sacado de una película.


_**[N/A]**_

 _Vuelvo a estos locos y turbios senderos conocidos cómo luego de recordar mi contraseña y lo hago, mientras retomo el rumbo del fanfic de Kuroshitsuji_ _ **Roleplayer**_ _con este pequeño personaje increíblemente sacado de la nada hace un tiempo, en una idea que vengo teniendo en mi cabeza, espero lo disfruten tanto cómo yo.  
_

_No tengo mucho que decir más allá de haber olvidado algo tan relevante para regresar y ahora, en los momentos menos esperados ha vuelto a mi x'D ¡Así que espero disfruten de éste prólogo! Que de él dependerá si continúo la historia o no._

 **InuYasha no me pertenece, mucho menos sus personajes, todos son creación de la hermosísima e ingeniosa Rumiko Takahashi.  
**

──────────────────── **o ────────────────────**

 **PRÓLOGO.**

—¡Esto _no se quita_! —Quejarse mientras limpiaba usando una insignificante goma de borrar las palabras escritas en su pupitre era la clase de cosas que Aiko Miyano ya tenía cómo costumbre, incluso al mirarlo desde una perspectiva más positiva aprendía nuevos insultos con las ingeniosas frases que los estudiantes escribían cada día.

El _bullying_ era un asunto tan presente en su escuela que era tomado cómo una cosa normal, los profesores hacían caso omiso y las viles amenazas mezcladas con el miedo de ser más humillados era lo que solía acallar a las víctimas de esa cruel práctica en los interiores de cada aula, mientras muy irónicamente sus funcionarios con orgullo declaraban que su establecimiento estaba libre de estudiantes que participaran abiertamente de actividades de esa clase ignorantes al sufrimiento de los reprimidos.

¿Sufría? Claramente, cada día de su vida se limitaba a llevar una existencia cargada por la culpa y la amargura, el odio que le carcomía hacia sí misma y ese muro que creaban el resto de las personas que le trataban tan horriblemente, marginándole y haciendo de sus gritos internos simples susurros, palabras que acallaba para sí misma mientras era presa de la vil impotencia al no hacer nada para defenderse, perturbada a tal punto en que en sus sueños no hacía más que repetir las experiencias sin cambio alguno, no creía que hubiese ser humano capaz de entenderle porque eran ellos mismos quiénes serían capaces de tirarle piedras sólo para espantarlas y mantenerles lo más alejados de sí como fuera posible haciéndole preguntarse _¿Qué pudo hacerles para merecer semejante odio?_

No era una chica presumida, ni arrogante, evitaba destacar y trataba de mezclarse con los demás, tampoco se consideraba precisamente alguien bonita pese a que lo era, con su largo cabello negro, piel pálida y labios ligeramente carnosos solamente superados por una intensa mirada carmesí repleta de sentimientos de tristeza e inseguridad le hacían una especie de belleza excéntrica, una que aún en su situación se esforzaba por sonreír y enseñar su sonrisa más amable al resto del mundo, ¿Podía ser por sus intentos de superación personal pese a todo el veneno que le rodeaba? Tal vez sólo entonces era su culpa, una persona que abusa de su poder jamás querrá que aquella que considera inferior quiera intentar salir adelante y siempre querría acabar con todas sus esperanzas al hacerles daño sin tener una pizca de remordimiento, ya no eran niños pequeños para justificar sus actos crueles con la inocencia pueril de uno, se trataba de la secundaria.

Las clases terminaban, los grupos de alumnos se retiraban a sus casas y otros en compañía de sus amigos irían a sitios para olvidar las estresantes jornadas participando de karaokes o salidas en algún sitio donde vendiesen comida chatarra y llenar así sus estómagos. El caso de Aiko no distaba mucho del primero realizando la misma caminata rutinaria en dirección a su hogar donde de seguro su Madre le esperaría con una deliciosa comida, visualizarlo en sus pensamientos bastó para que una sonrisa adornase su rostro a medida que avanzaba por la calle lo suficientemente ensimismada en ello para no percatarse de que estaba siendo observada hasta que el sonido de los pasos casi a su misma altura se hicieron presentes seguido de un jalón repleto de violencia que le hizo voltear.

—Definitivamente tú… _asesina_ , no tienes ningún remedio ¿Verdad? —Escuchar la voz de su compañera fue casi cómo recibir una bofetada directamente en el rostro y por instinto buscó liberarse del agarre que le aprisionaba no obteniendo más que aplausos y risotadas repletas de sorna de las maliciosas muchachas que le habían acompañado en su pequeña pero no menor travesura.

— ¡Mírala! Si es tan descarada, atreviéndose a sonreír como si nada malo pasara. —Mencionaba otra, apoyándosele en el hombro por unos instantes hasta que la presa decidió retroceder lentamente, buscando con su mirada alguna ruta de escape que pronto se vio obstaculizada por la tercera cómplice que a brazos cruzados se imponía como un muro de concreto.

—Es toda una _perra._ —Finalizó la que parecía ser la líder de esa improvisada banda de abusivas, casi parecían sacadas de una historieta donde fungían el papel de las villanas. — ¿Seguirás sin admitirlo aún cuando todos en la escuela saben que _**tú mataste a Kaori?**_ ¡Por favor! Ninguna de nosotras cree esa tontería de que ha sido un accidente, podrás tal vez haber engañado a tus Padres o a la policía con eso, pero no a quiénes la conocíamos lo suficiente para saber que ella tenía todas las intenciones de vivir y tú le tenías envidia. —Aseveraba ante la silenciosa acusada que apretaba los puños, como si no hablasen de la muerte de su propia hermana gemela, ¿Acaso no tenían una fibra de sensibilidad?

—Yo no-…. —Balbuceó en un tono apenas audible, sentía una oleada de sensaciones invadirla y recorrer su cuerpo al igual que un estremecimiento, ellas eran tres, le dejaban en una intimidante desventaja que sólo se acrecentó con lo sucedido a continuación cuando la abusona principal decidió alzar su rodilla para proporcionarle un golpe directamente en el estómago con todo el cólera que tenía en ese momento corriendo por sus venas.

Aiko se desplomó en el suelo sin más, quejándose del dolor y la repentina falta de aire que comenzaba a hacerse presente, las maliciosas carcajadas de sus compañeras que se escuchaban muy similares a ecos en su cabeza le señalaron el grado de fuerza usado al infligir semejante golpe y parecía no haberles bastado con eso, pues pronto soltó un suave alarido cuando la tomó por su largo cabello negro para alzarla, si se retorcía ahora era del terror que sentía por dentro y la resignación ante la paliza que se aproximaba, como muchas otras que había tenido que soportar desde que _ese acontecimiento_ tuvo lugar, las consecuencias con las que debía lidiar al ser la autoproclamada y cliché hermana gemela malvada.

—Ha ha, honestamente no comprendo por qué no te suicidas aún si te hemos dado todos los motivos para hacerlo, al menos deberías hacerlo para redimirte con _ella_ ¿No crees? —Cuestionaba la líder, haciendo cierto ademán a la vez que bufaba. —Es hasta decepcionante, tenía la esperanza de que no pasaras de esta semana, Miyano, pero eres increíblemente persistente.

La víctima cerró los ojos con fuerza, carecía de esperanza alguna porque convenientemente los ciudadanos habían optado por tomar otras rutas que hicieran del malvado acto de sus compañeras algo más sencillo de realizar, o bien eso fue lo que creyó cuando estaba por recibir una bofetada en la cara.

— ¡Ustedes! ¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo?! —La chillona voz de la testigo resonó al presenciar la deprimente escena, se trataba de una chiquilla que no debía sobrepasar más allá de los quince años de edad, delatada por el uniforme de su secundario estilo marinero de colores verdes y lazo rojo, tenía una expresión segura, llena de la valentía que ella en su lugar no poseía para alzarse y poner a las bravuconas en su lugar cómo correspondía. — ¡Golpear a alguien de esa forma…! ¡Al menos deberían enfrentar a alguien que pueda defenderse de ustedes! —Les gritaba.

No hay actos sin consecuencias, se vio en el momento en que optaron por soltar a la malherida compañera para centrarse en la aparecida que de manera tan altanera tenía la osadía de hacerles frente estando sola, debía de tratarse de alguien sin la cordura suficiente para hacer algo así al ver cómo estaba el blanco de su odio llamado Aiko Miyano, si creía que podía alzarles la voz de esa forma y salir ilesa serían quiénes se encargaran de hacerle ver su error usando el método que conocían: la violencia.

Siendo tres contra una se trataría de un juego de niños, pensaban, por ello es que una de ellas arremetió sin vacilar en su dirección dispuesta a otorgarle un puñetazo directamente en la cara, el que se vio detenido por una mano masculina antes de que siquiera pudiese llegar a acercársele siquiera, una mano con garras increíblemente grandes y cuyos ojos de su dueño, tan dorados la observaban con clara molestia, denotando sin siquiera decir palabra alguna la personalidad increíblemente explosiva e impaciente que poseía, pero que piadosamente lo que hizo fue hacerla retroceder de un solo movimiento evitando hacer uso de demasiada fuerza porque eso pudiera causarle algún regaño de la mujer a la que estaba defendiendo y temiese más eso que las formidables peleadoras que enfrentó sin siquiera mover demasiado un músculo, pero eso pareció bastar hacerlas retroceder estupefactas y deseosas de huir.

—Jeh, ya no parecen tener la misma confianza de hace unos minutos. —Mencionaba el extravagante joven, haciendo sonar los huesos de su mano casi a propósito. — ¿Acaso no querían tener una pelea? ¡Adelante! No crean que tendré cuidado sólo porque son mujeres. —Sus dorados las observaban con repulsión, mas tenía una sonrisa arrogante pintada en sus labios, asegurando su victoria con eso antes de que siquiera el combate empezara.

" _¿De dónde habrán salido esas personas?_ " pensaba, reincorporándose lentamente antes de sentarse sobre el cemento, dándose el pequeño lujo de respirar con algo de alivio al ver cómo la confianza de la abusiva líder y sus respectivas colegas se derrumbaba, haciéndolas marchar con amenazas que la impresión le hizo ignorar al centrarse en sus salvadores. Él a simple vista lucía como un personaje sacado de algún libro de historia que narraba anécdotas del periodo Edo, vistiendo un traje rojo, descalzo y con un llamativo cabello de tonalidad plateada que cubría gran parte de su espalda, resaltando las garras en sus manos y esos minuciosos colmillos que se asomaban cada vez que abría su boca. Su acompañante lucía normal en comparación, sólo una chica ordinaria de una escuela secundaria.

—¡¿En qué estabas pensando, Kagome?! —Le gritó, exaltado a la susodicha tras un pequeño lapso de silencio en que se marchaban sus rivales sin darle pelea. — ¡Maldita sea! Esas mujeres pudieron haberte golpeado si no intervenía, ¿Acaso no lo pensaste al exponerte de esa manera? ¡Tonta! —Reclamaba, si bien le insultaba y regañaba, fácilmente cualquiera notaría que era a causa de su preocupación, ¿Serían novios?

— ¡Claro que no lo pensé! Esa chica estaba en problemas… ¡Si no intervenía de seguro seguirían tratando de lastimarla! —Protestó la nombrada cómo Kagome, mirando con una mueca llena de enojo al joven entretanto avanzaba a atender a la herida, hincándose para poder revisarla. — ¡¿Te encuentras bien?! El golpe que te dieron en verdad debió dolerte mucho…s-siento no haber intervenido antes...

—N-No te preocupes…yo ya estoy bien…— _No es nada en comparación a lo que han hecho antes_ , quiso decir, mas optó por guardar silencio y sólo limitarse a dedicarle una sonrisa algo nerviosa para tranquilizarla, ¡Si no sabía exactamente cómo reaccionar! Era la primera vez que alguien acudía en su ayuda, considerando que otras personas optaban por convertirse en cómplices indirectos al no intervenir o decir palabra alguna sobre el abuso que sufría por miedo a tener que pasar por lo mismo.

No obstante, lo que atrajo la atención de Aiko fue el aura tan cálida y pura que transmitía dicha mujer, inspirando semejante paz a su atormentada alma _casi como si la purificara sólo con su presencia_ y estaba completamente segura de jamás haber sentido algo así antes, tanto así que instintivamente le causó tanto tranquilidad como preocupación.

—Ya está bien, ¿Lo ves? Debemos irnos ya, estamos perdiendo valioso tiempo aquí. —Interrumpió el joven, cruzándose de brazos para dejar en claro su postura molesta.

— ¡Ush! ¡Deberías tener un poco más de consideración Inuyasha! Acaba de sufrir una paliza. —Exclamó de vuelta, devolviéndole la mirada como si fuese una especie de competencia por demostrar cuál de los dos estaban más enfadado con el otro, uno por intervenir y el otro por quererse marchar.

— ¡Y está diciéndote que ya se encuentra bien! —Bah, que irritado se sentía, Kagome siempre encontraba el modo de llevarle la contraria. — Vámonos ya, no tenemos más que hacer aquí. —Bufó, frunciendo el entrecejo firme en su decisión.

Kagome suspiró, decidiendo ignorar olímpicamente para alzarse y extender su mano a la ojirubí para que se levantara, obteniendo a cambio una temblorosa mano que tocó la suya para poder levantarse y limpiar la falda de su propio uniforme, haciendo una improvisada reverencia con cierta torpeza, había perdido la costumbre de hablar con jóvenes de su edad, eso era más que notable.

—Muchas gracias por la ayuda. —Mencionó al alzarse, estremeciéndose un poco en el proceso, sentía el calor subírsele a las mejillas y se sintió más que tentada a cubrir su rostro con sus manos ante ese hecho. Mas consideraba algo mínimo agradecerles por arriesgarse de esa manera por alguien que no conocían siquiera.

—¿No quisieras que te acompañásemos a tú casa? —Cuestionó Kagome con preocupación, acercando su mano hasta su hombro con la clara intención de socorrerla.

—R-Realmente no es necesario….ya han hecho bastante por mi…—Se excusó, sabía que su presencia se vería sospechosa ante sus progenitores y eso podría detonar en un problema muchísimo peor para todos, cosa que quería evitar a toda costa, podría hasta ser insensible de su parte provocarles ese dolor a ambos.

—Está bien….—No, no estaba segura de dejarla sola, ¿Pero qué más podía hacer que no fuera dejarla marchar? Seguirla sería quizás demasiado y su compañero de por sí parecía muy hastiado como para arrastrarlo a algo como eso. — Ten mucho cuidado por favor. —Pidió, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa al suavizar sus gestos, avanzando hacia el enfurruñado muchacho que no tardó en asentir cómo despedida y empezar a marchar, a lo que le siguió su extrovertida compañera.

──────────────────── **o ────────────────────**

.

.

.

El resto del trayecto fue increíblemente pacífico, adornado por los matices del atardecer y el ruido típico de la ciudad con sus trenes, bocinas y los gritos de los ciudadanos ya más a notar, reflexionando en su camino sin dejar de pensar en los curiosos salvadores que el destino decidió hacer aparecer en su camino cuando menos lo esperó, pero segura de lo beneficioso que había resultado para su persona llegando a hacerle analizar la clase de horrible zurra le hubiese esperado de no haber ellos intervenido, tal vez se los agradecería en otra ocasión, cuando volviesen a encontrarse en circunstancias distintas.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose resonó pese a su intento de no evidenciar su llegada, siendo aún más obvio cuando cerró tras de sí y quitó los zapatos para hacerse de unos más cómodos y habituales de usar estando ya en casa. Al parecer su Madre, muy a su conveniencia había marchado para poder preparar una deliciosa cena a comprar algunas cosas al supermercado, aclarando en una improvisada nota que regresaría luego de conseguir algo de incienso y algunas flores, mientras su Padre, un trabajólico oficial de policía se encontraba de servicio en ese momento, por primera vez agradecía su inconstancia porque eso le facilitaría lo que pensaba hacer a continuación una vez se adentró en sus propios aposentos, sitio donde gozaba de la privacidad suficiente para poder despojarse de la parte superior de su uniforme y mirarse al espejo en busca de algún moretón en la parte baja de su abdomen.

—Tuve algo de suerte esta vez… _no ha sido nada muy serio._ —Suspiró, apoyando una mano sobre el vidrio al observar su reflejo, desde la punta de su cabeza hasta donde su cuerpo terminaba en los dedos, frunció los labios y ahogó, tras mordérselos ese impulso por sollozar cobardemente.

Luego, se giró y quitó el cabello que cubría el largo de su espalda, acomodándolo precisamente a un lado para que no estorbase el panorama cuando optase finalmente por encarar lo que escondía allí con tanta vergüenza, una de las cosas que tanto aborrecía desde el momento en que tuvo una pizca de consciencia o siquiera tenía comprensión de qué se trataba _**eso**_ con lo que había nacido.

Explícita ante cualquiera que pudiera observar se encontraba una curiosa quemadura que cubría gran parte de su piel, una que tenía la forma de una especie de araña gigantesca asquerosa y repulsiva que admiraba con profundo coraje casi como si sintiese deseos de arrancarse la piel y en sus ilusiones más extrañas creyese que palpitaba.

La mayor _aberración_ a la que, constantemente solía referirse con sarcasmo una de las "tantas maravillas de ser Aiko Miyano."

— _Me pregunto si…sanarás algún día._


End file.
